Duncan in Love
Duncan in Love is the fourth episode of the first season of The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor. Plot It was Valentine's Day on the Island of Sodor. People everywhere were receiving many gifts, cards, and kisses from their valentines and the engines were happy to take them out for their special day. Even though the engines really can't celebrate Valentine's Day with each other, they are still pleased to see everyone's happy faces. All except Duncan, that is, for he really does not care much for the whole Valentine's Day idea and believes it's just silly. "Bah!" he grumbled, as he and Skarloey waited at Crovan's Gate. "It's just a bunch of people hugging and kissing each other. What's so special about that?" "Well, it's the day where couples get to share their love for each other and do something special to celebrate it," explained Skarloey. "So? They can do that every other day as well," scoffed Duncan. "Besides, seeing all these bright red and pink colors and hearts everywhere is giving me a boiler ache." Skarloey rolled his eyes. "You know, Duncan? If you really think about, you may just find out that Valentine's Day is really quite nice and romantic and when you do, you may fall in love with someone." Duncan snorted. "Oh, please Skarloey! I'm an engine, and even you know that we can't fall in love with another engine!" "Nobody said that couldn't happen," smiled Skarloey, who was really just teasing Duncan, and Duncan could tell. Just then Mr. Percival arrived. "Ah, there you are, Duncan. I need you to do a job for me." "What is it, sir?" asked Duncan. "Luke was originally supposed to take some visitors up to Ulfstead Castle for the day, but he was damaged from some falling rocks at the Blue Mountain Quarry last night. I need you to his job for him while he's being repaired. Rheneas will take care of your passengers in the meantime." "Yes sir," replied Duncan. "I'd be happy to." "Very good, Duncan," said Mr. Percival. "Bertie the Bus will be bringing them in shortly, so be ready." "I will sir," replied Duncan. "You can count on me." "That's good," said Mr. Percival. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish the preparations for my wife's surprise Valentine's dinner for this evening." And then he left, as Duncan secretly scoffed under his breath at the thought of Valentine's Day. "Well, at least I'll have a chance to go somewhere else for the day," Duncan admitted. Soon Bertie arrived with the visitors, and they made their way to Duncan's coaches. "Alright, alright, you'll have plenty of time to do that once you're onboard," Duncan huffed to a man and a woman kissing on the platform, "but we have to go now, so get in quickly...please." The man and the woman just shrugged and got onboard, and Duncan was able to leave. Skarloey sighed. Bertie saw this. "Ah, I take it Duncan isn't very interested in Valentine's Day?" he asked Skarloey. "Yes," replied Skarloey. "He thinks it's silly." "Well, that's just Duncan, I guess," suggested Bertie. "Plus, doesn't he complain about everything?" "All the time," answered Skarloey, "and frankly, Bertie, I would be very surprised if he changes his mind about Valentine's Day and says he likes it." "I'm pretty sure everyone would be, Skarloey," agreed Bertie. "I think out of all the years I've known Duncan, I never heard him say he likes something." "Oh he's admitted to liking a few things," Skarloey admitted, "but you're right. He rarely says that." Meanwhile, Duncan was on his way to the castle, still grumbling. "I hope being at the castle will get my mind off of this whole Valentines rubbish," he thought. But when he arrived at the castle, he was less than amused to see the whole place was decorated for the day. "Ach! You have got to be kidding me!" he groaned. "I try to get away from all this nonsense, and I come to this? It's ridiculous!" But secretly, Duncan had to admit the castle did look nice. Just then, he heard a whistle, and then he saw Stephen and Millie coming around the bend with Sir Robert. Duncan was surprised. "Ah, hello there," said the Sir Robert. "You must be Duncan. Mr. Percival told me you would be bringing some visitors here today, and I see you have. Well done." "Yes indeed," agreed Stephen. "The more, the merrier, you know, especially on a day like today, so yes, thank you young fellow." "Yep," said Millie. "The castle est le perfect place pour le visitors to share their Valentine's Day moments. L'amour est dans l'air, you know." Duncan was confused. "Ha ha, she means that's love is in the air," chuckled Sir Robert. Just then, the groundskeeper came up and told the Earl Mr. Percival wanted to talk to him. "Ah I see, excuse me for a moment, will you?" he pondered to the engines and left. The engines stared at each other, not knowing what to say. "Well, I guess I should get going with the visitor's tour, so why don't you two talk until the Earl comes back?" Stephen said to Millie and Duncan. "You both are narrow gauge engines and I'm sure you have something in common with each other." And he set off for the castle. "Good idea, Stephen," agreed Millie. "Quoi do vous say, Duncan?" Duncan didn't know what to say. He was feeling shy. Millie was curious. "Quoi est le matter? Sont vous feeling okay?" "Oh oh yes, I'm fine," replied Duncan. "I-it's just I've never seen a female narrow gauge engine before and it's just taken me by surprise." Millie smiled. "It's quite alright, Duncan. Je puet voir how it's surprising, but don't worry, vous don't avez to etre shy around me." This made Duncan feel slightly better. "Alors quoi do vous think of the castle?" asked Millie. "Do vous like it?" "Oh yes, of course. It looks very nice and splendid," replied Duncan. "I haven't been here before and I must say it looks magnificent, but I have to admit, all of this Valentines decorations are a bit distracting." "Well, quoi did vous expect?" laughed Millie. "It's Valentine's Day, silly! Alors of course, there will etre decorations everywhere." "Well, yes I can understand that," muttered Duncan sheepishly, "but surely, people will want to see the castle more than all of these pink and red colors, not to mention all these hearts." Millie couldn't help giggling. "Oh Duncan, all of these decorations sont made to make le castle appear romantic today et to make it a special place pour people to celebrate their love pour one another." "Oh well, I guess that's true," said Duncan, who was feeling rather embarrassed. "Je avez to say Duncan, pour an engine Je just met, vous seem to etre very silly, funny, but cute," admired Millie. This made Duncan's face brighten up. "You think I'm all of that?" he asked. "Yep, definitely one of le most funniest et cutest engines I've ever met," replied Millie. Duncan blushed. "Ah, I don't know about that," he puffed. Millie smiled. "Oh don't etre so modest," she chuckled. "I'm sure le other engines think so too, right?" "Well, I wish they would," puffed Duncan. "I can be cute and funny sometimes. I just don't usually show it." "Je think vous should," chuffed Millie. "It brings out le best in most people, et I'm sure le other engines will appreciate vous more si vous showed it. Vous really do seem like a nice engine, vous know, et vous should stay that way." Duncan felt proud and pleased. Just then, Sir Robert came back with news for Duncan. "Mr. Percival just called and he said he needs you to do Luke's other jobs for the rest of the day while another engine comes to take the visitors home." "Yes sir, I'll get started right away," replied Duncan. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and I hope to see you again soon. Good-bye!" "Good-bye!" called Millie. "Good-bye, Duncan!" called Sir Robert. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, and thank you for the visitors!" And with that, Duncan puffed away. "Such a fine, young engine," said Sir Robert. "Don't you think so Millie?" "Yep, he sure does, sir," agreed Millie. "A tres fine et nice engine indeed." At the Depot, Skarloey was telling Rheneas and Rusty about his conversation with Duncan earlier that day. "You told him that he may fall in love with another engine?" asked Rheneas. "Ha! That was a good joke! Did he believe you?" "Ha! Of course not," chuckled Skarloey. "He just got all puffed up and overreacted, but he knew I was only joking." "That sounds like Duncan," chuffed Rusty, "and I, too, would be surprised if he said he actually likes something, or in this case, someone." "I agree," replied Rheneas. Just then, they saw Duncan coming in and returning his coaches. "Oh dear," whispered Rheneas to the others. "Here we go." But to his, Rusty, and Skarloey's surprise, Duncan didn't look cross: he looked quite happy. "Oh, hello everyone," Duncan peeped. "Uh...hello Duncan," replied Skarloey. "How-how was taking the visitors?" "It was actually quite nice I have to say," admitted Duncan, "and it got even better when we reached the castle, too." "Really?" exclaimed Rusty. "How did it get better? What happend there?" "Oh, let's just say...I made a new friend. That's all," smiled Duncan. The three other engines looked at each other. "Who would that friend be?" asked Skarloey. "Her name is Millie," replied Duncan, "and she really appreciates me for who I am." Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty gasped. "Well, I can't stay and chat right now," said Duncan. "Still have work to do you know. Good-bye!" And Duncan chuffed happily away. The three engines couldn't believe it. "I thought you said you were only joking with him," Rheneas puffed to Skarloey. "I did," replied Skarloey, "but I never expected him to actually fall in love with another engine. This is definitely a major surprise." "I'll say," agreed Rusty. "I've never seen him this happy before, but look on the bright side: at least for now, he won't be grumbling or complaining for a while and we may actually get work done in peace." Skarloey and Rheneas hastily agreed. For the rest of the day, Duncan was really cheerful and friendly and he couldn't stop thinking about Millie. All the engines couldn't believe this, but they had to admit that seeing Duncan happy and cheerful was a nice change. Even James couldn't believe it when he saw Duncan too. "Is he sick?" he asked Rusty. "Ha ha! No, he's just in a good mood. That's all," replied Rusty. "Huh! That's a first," muttered James. At the end of the day, Duncan headed back to the castle to take the visitors back home. He was delighted and couldn't wait to see Millie again. Soon, he arrived back at the castle and looked around for Millie, but was surprised to see Luke was there collecting the visitors and was talking with Millie. "Um, hello?" Duncan chuffed. "Oh hello Duncan!" called Luke. "Nice to see you! What are you doing here? Didn't Mr. Percival tell you another engine was going to take the visitors home?" "Oh yes, I guess he did," replied Duncan. "Ha ha, oh well, it's alright. By the way, thank you for taking them this morning," added Luke. "If it wasn't for those falling rocks, I could've made it here, but still, it was nice to know you could help." "Uh, you're welcome," Duncan said, still puzzled. "Hmm, vous seem a little unsure, Duncan," noticed Millie. "Sont vous alright?" "Oh uh, yes I'm fine," replied Duncan. "It's just I was wondering, you two know each other?" "Oh oui Luke et je sont good friends," chuffed Millie. "Nous traded jobs one time to voir who works harder." "That's right," said Luke, "and I believe you admitted that working at the quarry was harder, right?" "Uh-ha, no," smiled Millie. "Je believe vous admitted that working here at le castle was harder." "I don't think so," said Luke. "But je think vous do," retorted Millie. "Don't." "Do." "Don't." "Do." "Don't." "Do." "Do." "Don't." "Do." "Don't." "Do." "Don't." "Do." Then Millie and Luke burst out laughing. Duncan was feeling jealous. "So you two have a lot in common, don't you?" he asked enviously. "Well, je guess vous could say that," smiled Millie. "I see," murmured Duncan. "Oh, what's the matter, Duncan?" asked Luke. "You're not jealous of us, are you?" "What?! No no, of course not," stammered Duncan. "I just didn't know that you two knew each other so well." "Well, nous avez a lot in common, Duncan, because nous spent time avec each other before," explained Millie. "Je just met vous today et je don't know too much about vous. Si that's what's bothering vous Duncan, then I'm sorry, mais maybe si nous talked more, then je could say that we're good friends, mais pour now, you're just another engine that je know." "Oh, I see," sighed Duncan, feeling hurt. "Duncan, are you alright?" asked Luke. "Yes I'm fine," replied Duncan firmly. "I'm just feeling...tired right now, that's all. I better head off back to the shed now, so I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night." "Oh okay, well good night Duncan," said Luke. "Good night, Duncan," called Millie, and Duncan puffed sadly away. Stephen saw him and was curious. "What's the matter with that young chap?" he asked. "We're not sure, Stephen," replied Millie, "mais hopefully, he'll etre alright." Back at the sheds, all the engines were still talking about Duncan's new behavior and his affection for Millie. "I never thought I would live to see the day when this happened," puffed Skarloey. "It's probably one of the most unusual but delightful things I've heard," added Rheneas. Just then they heard Duncan's whistle and saw him backing towards the shed. "Oh, hello Duncan," said Rusty. "How was your day?" "Fine, thanks for asking," huffed Duncan. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm really tired right now and need some rest and I don't want to talk. So good night." And he slunked to the back of the shed without another word. The engines were puzzled. "What happened?" whispered Rusty to Rheneas. "I don't know," replied Rheneas, "but whatever it was, hopefully it doesn't have a bad effect on Duncan tomorrow, let alone make him complain again." And the other engines silently agreed. The next morning, Duncan was still feeling heartbroken about what Millie said. "Just another engine she knows? Just another engine? Huh! I'm just like every other engine she probably met, so why did she have to put it like that?" Just then, Duncan heard a whistle and Luke puffed up along side pulling a train. "Hello Duncan," he said. "Oh, hey," puffed Duncan reluctantly. "I came to see how you were doing," said Luke. "You seemed pretty upset when you left last night." "I'm fine, Luke. Thank you for asking," huffed Duncan. "Are you sure? You seemed, if you don't mind me pointing out, to be jealous of the fact that Millie and I are good friends," noticed Luke. "I am not," replied Duncan firmly. "I just didn't know she knew you so well." "Well that's true, Duncan, but that's okay. All three of us can be friends as well, you know. It doesn't have to just be me and her," soothed Luke. Duncan didn't say anything at first then he spoke. "Maybe, but I thought she liked me a lot because she said I was nice and friendly engine." Luke stared for a moment. "Duncan, do you like 'like' Millie?" "What? Of course not, I just happened to really appreciate her remarks," stuttered Duncan. Then Luke burst out laughing. "You love her! Don't you?" "I don't!" huffed Duncan. "Yes you do! It all makes sense! You're jealous of us and you want to be 'good' friends with her too!" laughed Luke. "An engine falling in love with another engine! Oh, this has made my day!" This made Duncan furious, but before he could say anything, Luke puffed away still laughing. Duncan didn't feel happy anymore: he felt more hurt and crosser than ever before. So cross that when Luke's train had passed him, he charged forward, crossed over the points to Luke's line, and bashed into Luke's train. "Ow! Hey!" exclaimed Luke. "Take that, you!" hissed Duncan, but then there was trouble. Duncan hadn't realized that the track was going downhill and because of his bump and the weight of Luke's train, Luke lost control and was running lose down the hill. "Oh no! Wait, help!" cried Luke. "I can't stop!" He gathered speed as tumbled down the hill. Duncan suddenly realized his mistake, and he quickly changed back to his line, and chased after Luke. Luke was worried. His driver applied the brakes, but they were useless against Luke's train. Finally, they saw Duncan. "Hold on Luke!" called Duncan. "I'll save you!" And he raced ahead, and quickly changed back onto Luke's track, and stopped. "What? Duncan! Get out of the way!" yelled Luke, then he bashed into Duncan. "Uuuugggg!" groaned Duncan. "I'm trying to stop you!" But it was harder than he expected. At last they were slowing down. "We're winning!" called Luke, but just then, they were diverted into a siding. Duncan applied his brakes hard, but it was too late. They crashed into the buffers and the bushes. Luckily, the impact was enough to stop Luke, but not unfortunately Duncan, who plummeted off the cliff on the other side and landed in a swamp. "Ug! Not again!" he moaned. Luckily no one was hurt, but Duncan felt very foolish, and wet. Soon, Madge and Butch arrived to get Luke back on track and Duncan out of the swamp. Mr. Percival arrived too, and he was not happy. "Duncan, why on earth did you do that?" he thundered. "You know better than to bump an engine and its train down a hill! What were you thinking?" "I'm sorry, sir," apologized Duncan. "I was frustrated about something Luke had said and I let it get to me." "Well, regardless of what Luke said, that does not mean you should take it out on him, ever!," scolded Mr. Percival. "Now when you get back from being mended, I expect much better from you." "Yes sir," replied Duncan sadly, and with that Madge took him to the Steamworks to be mended. Luke heard this from above and he felt bad. "Um, sir," he called. "It wasn't all Duncan's fault. I'm to be blamed too." "Hmm, go on, Luke," said Mr. Percival, and Luke told him everything. The next day, Duncan was mended and was on his way to Ulfstead Castle, where Mr. Percival had sent him. He worried and hoped nothing bad would happen. When he arrived, there he saw Luke, Millie, and Mr. Percival all waiting for him, and he was nervous. "Well, Duncan," Mr. Percival said. "Luke told me everything and I must say it is quite a story. A love story, if you will." "Please, sir," begged Duncan. "If you could, don't call it that." "Oh I'm just teasing you, Duncan," soothed Mr. Percival. "There's no shame in loving another engine, but there is shame if you get angry at others for making fun of you for it and take it out on them." "Yes sir. I know sir," replied Duncan meekly, "and may I say something to Luke about that?" "You most certainly should," agreed Mr. Percival. "Thank you sir," said Duncan. "Luke, I'm sorry for getting mad at you and bumping you down that hill yesterday. I knew I shouldn't have done that and I was feeling embarrassed." "That's alright, Duncan," replied Luke, "and I'm sorry for teasing you about liking Millie. It was just a little hard to believe that you really liked her because, well--you rarely seem to like other people and engines." Duncan, although feeling slightly insulted, couldn't help smiling a little bit. "Well, I'll admit, you're not wrong, Luke. I do tend to complain about a lot of engines and people, so you're okay." "Really?" exclaimed Luke. "You're actually admitting that?" "Yes," sighed Duncan. "There's no point in denying now. It was just different for Millie for because of what she said." Millie was puzzled. "Vous mean when je was saying that vous were nice, silly, but cute?" Duncan blushed. "Yes, that's correct," he replied modestly. Millie smiled. "Oh Duncan, je say that to a lot of engines. Je did pas realize that vous were rarely call that. Je can partially see that you're also a rather hot-tempered engine after quoi happen yesterday--" Duncan gulped, "--mais also je can see that despite your temper, vous still find a way to make it up et still be a really useful engine." Duncan felt better. "I certainly agree, Millie," said Mr. Percival, "but he still needs to learn to control his temper, though, and I'm sure you won't let it happen again, right Duncan?" "Yes sir. I promise," replied Duncan proudly, "but am I still in trouble for yesterday?" "Well, not this time," said Mr. Percival, "but next time, there will be a consequence. So don't let it happen again. Understand?" "Yes sir. Loud and clear," replied Duncan. "Very good," said Mr. Percival. "Now if all you will excuse me, I must be off. Good-bye!" "Good-bye sir!" replied the engines, and Mr. Percival left. "Oh Millie," said Duncan. "I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry for how I behaved a few nights ago. I just felt hurt that you said I was just another engine you knew." "That's alright, Duncan," soothed Millie. "I'll admit that was insensitive to say to vous, mais after yesterday's events et quoi vous said a few minutes ago, je can see that vous sont a good friend to everyone." "Ha, thank you Millie," smiled Duncan, "and that's not all. You were kind of right that I am a silly engine." "Oh? How so," asked Millie. "Well, let's just say my temper has gotten me into some trouble here and there," chuffed Duncan. "Oh, do Luke et je want to know?" asked Millie. "Eh, if you want to, sure," puffed Duncan. "I've been silly lately and right now, I don't mind sharing some of my most embarrassing moments because let's face it: everyone has them." Luke and Millie chuckled. "You certainly have a point, Duncan," agreed Luke. "What are some of you're embarrassing moments?" "Oh let's see," chuffed Duncan. "Well to name a few, I've fallen in a swamp...twice, I made a tunnel collapse on me, I got stuck in a mine, and I got spooked on a bridge." "Ha ha," chuckled Millie. "Those all sound embarrassing. How did they happen?" "I'll tell you," smiled Duncan, and he told the two engines all about his adventures, and afterwards, Millie had to agree that although Duncan can be a grumpy and silly engine sometimes, he is overall a really useful engine. Characters * James * Stephen * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Bertie * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Butch (does not speak) * Madge (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Crovan's Gate * Ulfstead Castle * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Valley View * Rheneas Viaduct * Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * Rheneas Tunnel (mentioned) * The Old Iron Bridge (mentioned) * Culdee Caves (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Madge's first appearance since the television series special, The Great Discovery. * References to the television series episodes, Home at Last, Duncan Gets Spooked, Dunkin' Duncan, Duncan and the Old Mine, and The Switch are made in this episode. ** Duncan's accident is similar to the one he had in ''Dunkin' Duncan ''as well. Category:Episodes Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor